


Midwinters Night

by Constellatius



Series: Cabin Files [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cabins, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is left alone in his cold cabin, while searching for warmth he finds himself pleasantly surprised by an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is not what Dean signed up for when he agreed to go on this trip. The last one before exams in January and College applications. The school is taking them away for a month. A trip to teach them the value of non-academic learning, to allow them a trail runs at being adults.

Now he is alone in his cabin. Ash off trying to find beer, Benny deciding he would whisk Andrea away to clover field, Aaron was sent home earlier in the day, he ate something which didn’t agree with him. His Aunt Tasha had picked him, her auburn hair tied in a messy bun as she winked at Dean, only three years older than him; Dean’s Cousin had dated her once. Dean thinks he is lucky he doesn’t have to spend a month in the cold winter cabin.

He thinks he is going to freeze, his teeth chatter, and every breath he takes send an icy chill through his lungs. Pulling the threadbare covers over himself isn’t helping at all, his glasses are fogged up and his nose is running, there are tissues on the end of his bed but Dean is afraid if he moves his limbs will freeze in that position.

His batman pyjamas do little to keep him warm, he can hear the wind howling outside of the think walls and other students sneaking around the cabins.

After another ten minutes of shivering Dean decides Mr Turner with hopefully put him in another room. He hops out of bed, sliding on his coat, he is grateful for the warmth the lined coat provides him with, he laces his boots over his pyjama pants, he doesn’t care how stupid he looks, he would rather be warm. He quickly wipes his glasses on his sleeve, the door slams behind him.

The walk to the teacher’s cabin is short, but Dean feels like he is trekking through the arctic. His hands are buried in his pockets, fingers curling around his cell phone and keys, the cool metal burns into his skin. He stomps through the frosty grass, an owl hoots from the trees as leaves crunch all around him. His nose twitches with the icy chill.

The lights from Mr Turners Cabin are heaven sent. He runs, legs aching with the strain, to the cabin, he knock twice, hopping up and down to get the feeling back into his legs.

‘You aren’t Mr Turner.’

‘No I’m not.’

‘Sorry, I will just…’ Dean points towards the darkness, he sees no other light on, he thinks Mr Turners cabin is only a few feet away. He turns, not wanting to Cas to see his blush. As he steps of the porch, a warm hand curls round his.

‘Dean.’ Cas sighs, even after seven years that sound makes Dean’s chest leap. ‘You can’t go back out in this, your lips are blue. Come inside.’ Dean hesitates, he doesn’t think he can face the other boy, knowing this is his Cas but so different. ‘Please Dean, its warm and I have hot tea.’

‘I don’t like tea.’ Dean mumbles as he turns around. Cas blinks at him, shy smile, the same one from the day they met all those years ago, curls his lips.

‘I have coco too, I even have mini marshmallows.’

\----------------------------------

Dean cradles his mug, blue, a lagoon of warmth, just like Cas’s eyes. He has picked the marshmallows out, letting them melt slowly on his tongue. Cas still drinks his tea the same way he did when he used to sit in Dean’s kitchen, muddy boots and messy hair as Mary talked to him about school.

Cas had asked with unrestrained curiosity how he ended up here on his own, freezing and shivering. Dean drags his eyes away from Cas’s bare chest when the dark haired boy speaks.

‘Have you ever been to clover field?’ Cas asks, worrying his lip ring against his cherry kissed mouth.  His tea sits in the V of his folded legs, their toes touch, Dean wearing a hoodie Cas brought with him. it is a little baggy, covering his hands, Dean snuggles further into it, it smells like Cas.

Dean shakes his head, tucking his leg under himself; he feels his cheeks heating up. He has liked Cas for years. They had been best friends at one point, Cas staying over every night, sneaking out to see each other. After fifth grade, they had fallen apart. Dean still keeps the tin ring Cas gave him one new year’s eve when he promised they would get married.

‘Have you ever been kissed?’ Dean watches Cas, his eyes wide, honest and open. He bites his lip, picking at the thread on his pj’s.

He knows he is an attractive guy, despite what people think Dean isn’t a good boy. He sneaks out to clubs and goes to parties where he drinks too much. He has been told many times what perfect lips he has and how pretty he is. The only guy to ever kiss him was Cas, the last day they spoke. Dean remembers crying for his best friend, his heart breaking as Cas moved away from him. Cas had wiped his tears and kissed him. Dean feels silly now; he has been saving his next kiss for Cas, ever since he came back to this town three years ago, and he doesn’t even remember.

Cas smiles at him. Sweeping his hair out of his ears, the tips dyed blue, he places his mug on the bedside table.

‘Do you want to be?’

Dean nods again, he doesn’t trust himself to speak. His hands shake, mug forgotten on the pile of books. Cas shuffles forward, cupping his cheek the older boy brings their lips together.

Dean’s eyes flutter shut, Cas’s lips are warm against his, soft and gentle, Cas’s finger stroke over the stubble on his cheeks. Dean tentatively reaches out for him, fingers bumping against Cas’s elbow. His heart beats steadily in his chest as his hand curls around Cas’s bare waist. Dean sighs into the kiss as Cas pulls away, his eyes stay shut for a little bit, savouring the taste, the feel, the emotion of the kiss. Cas’s thumb stroke over his cheek, catching his lashes as Dean’s eyes drift open.

‘Just like I remember.’ Cas mutters, his lips inches away from Dean’s.

Dean gasps, the first sound after being kissed again, his hand freezes on Cas’s waist

‘Dean?’ Cas asks, his voice worried, scared. Dean catches his unsure gaze. He smiles at him, his cheek dimple, flushed from his kiss. ‘Did you like that? Can I do it again?’

‘Yeah, Yeah Cas.’ Cas smiles, the same smile when Dean promised to marry him, when shoved all the marshmallows in his mouth and tangled himself in the hoodie. Cas leans forward again, hand sliding round Dean’s neck, their noses bumping and eyes half lidded.

Dean ruins the moment my yawning.

Cas giggles, hand squeezing Dean’s in his own. ‘Come on monkey, I think it’s time we went to sleep.’

Cas flops forward onto Dean. Squashing him into the bed, his legs still folded under them. Dean laughs as Cas nuzzles into him, his stubble rubbing against sensitive skin.

They shuffle round awkwardly, Dean’s elbow landing in Cas’s stomach, the older boy huffs, cold toes finding the skin under Dean’s pants. Dean wrestles with the blanket, tangled under clothes and books.

Dean is try’s to act nonchalant about being cuddled close to his crush but he fails, inside he’s so nervous and freaking out, his stomach feels like it is doing flips. He finds it hard to breathe, his heart racing. He takes shallow breaths hoping Cas won’t notice

‘Calm down, it’s just me.’ Cas whispers, his hand stroking over Dean’s exposed belly. He kisses the back of Dean’s neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. Cas strokes his thumbs over Dean’s stomach, rubbing circles into his hip.

His heart slows down as warmth washes over him; He feels his eyes get heavy and breathing return to normal. He hears Cas shuffling, arms tightening around him before he loses himself to sleep.


	2. Wolves in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night Dean wakes in a panic.

Dean woke up to a shooting pain in his leg; his limb throbbed in pain, screaming as Dean whimpered. He massaged his tender leg, thousands of zigzag scars distorted under his hands. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus; he reached out for his glasses only for his hand to hit something soft and warm.

He recoiled in horror, leg twitching as he tried to move. His heart raced in his chest, his eyes blurring with panic. A weight pressed on his chest. Dean knew he wasn’t being quiet, his heartbeat echoed in his ears as he searched desperately for his glasses. His mind fogged, a constant all-consuming need to fight away the warm body

Dean froze when a big hand covered his left arm, for the first time he noticed he was fully clothed. He never slept with clothes on. Dean held his breath, his dad always stay silent when faced with an enemy. Dean feels his legs shake and his palms sweat.

‘Dean?’ The voice grumbles. It is low and the tone sits heavy in Dean’s belly, he can’t help the streak of arousal that runs through him with the sound of that voice. ‘Are you okay monkey?’

‘Cas?’ He questions, heart recovering slowly. He feels his fingers biting into his palms, crescent moons patterning his palms. Cas’s finger stroke over his arm, pushing the hair back, disrupting its grain.

‘Yeah. Yeah Dean, it’s me.’ Cas’s fingers still on his arm, squeezing gently.

‘I forgot…I didn’t know where I was.’ Dean says, his cheeks heating with his admission.

Cas’s hand leaves his arm, gentle touches taken from him. He hears Cas shuffling around, feels blankets laying heavy on his lap. He jumps when he feels Cas’s fingers touch his face.

He feels the heavy frames of his glasses side against his temples. He blinks, eyes adjusting to twenty/twenty vision. He sees Cas, the elder boy on his knees, hair mussed, sticking up in every direction, eyes the colour of tropical seas, a tired smile crooking his lips.

Dean smiles back, a little shaky still, he hopes his smile doesn’t look fake. Cas bops his nose with his painted index finger. He pulls the blanket around his waist before wrestling Dean down to the bed and peppering his face with early morning kisses.

\--------------------------------

When Dean wakes for the second time, winter sun is streaming in through the windows. Cas snoozes on him. His head resting on Dean’s belly, hoodie pulled off and pillowed under Dean’s head. A little puddle of drool has collected on Dean’s pale skin. Cas’s breath tickles the sensitive skin beneath his happy trail. Dean finds his fingers tangled in Cas’s floppy hair. He normally wears it pushed to the side, shaved patches showing of his tattoo.

Dean caresses the raspberry bruises left by Cas’s mouth. They pepper over his torso, curving under his ribs and splattered over his stomach. Dean grazes his nipple as he touches the constellation of hickeys covering his chest. Dean sees a darker bruise tucked just under Cas’s ear.

He spots the single love bite on his wrist, covering scared sliced by his own hands. Cas had tsked when he saw them. Kissing each scar, lips slowly sliding over his arms. Dean remembers his breath hitching as Cas gazed up at him, words unspoken as he sucked a bruise into Dean’s skin. He felt his cheeks heat up and cock harden as Cas had worshipped his broken body.

Dean stretches like a lazy cat, dislodging Cas’s head. The elder boy attempts to hold Dean’s hips down, nuzzling into the V of his torso. Cas gets dangerously close to the waistband of his sleep pants. They had come loose in the night, sliding down Dean’s hips.

Cas kisses just above the dirty blond triangle of hair, cold metal making Dean hiss in pleasure. He feels Cas smile against his skin.

Cas ungracefully shuffles up the bed. Flopping down next to Dean, shoving his shoulder. They lay together for a moment. Pressed together from shoulder to toes. Dean feels the heat rolling off Cas, he smiles as butterflies flutter in his belly. He sighs softly, happy and content.

Cas tumbles over Dean. Standing up and stretching. Back cracking with a sigh.

He strips, unashamed as he shimmies his hips. Dean watches as inch by inch of creamy skin is revealed. His nimble hands push sweat pants over his hips. His ass pert and round, Dean feels his mouth go dry as he watches the muscles of Cas’s back and ass move under the shadows. 

‘Stop staring at me Winchester and get dressed.’

‘I wasn’t…I wasn’t staring at…’ Cas spins around, stalking towards Dean, grabbing his cheeks and planting a kiss in his lips. It is over before Dean can even think to reciprocate. Cas stands in front of him, naked and bare. Dean’s eyes fall to Cas’s trim chest, his narrowed hips and shapely legs. Dean feels arousal at the sight of Cas’s cock. Nestled in between dark, nearly black, patch if hair, it curves softly at the head. It twitches as Dean stares, he has never seen a cock, apart from his own, in real life before.

Cas clears his throat. Dean allows his eyes to drift up to Cas’s face, embarrassed he has been caught staring so openly at the other boy. They have just started whatever this is between them and Dean isn’t sure if he is allowed to stare just yet.

Cas smiles at him, soft smile turning into a dirty smirk. He winks at Dean as he pulls a tight AC/AD shirt over his head, followed by a tattered grey sweater. Cas flops down on the bed as he struggles to pull his skinny jeans over his legs. Dean can’t help but huff out a laugh as Cas’s face colours with his effort. Cas sticks his tongue out at Dean.

‘I need some clothes from my cabin. I can’t fit in to your skinny ass jeans.’

\------------------------------------------

They bicker good-naturedly all the way back to the cabin. Dean aims some loosely packed snow balls at Cas only to find himself with a cold ass after the rather large snowball Cas had shoved down his sleep pants.

Finding their way back to Dean’s cabin is a lot easier in the daylight. It is still snowing, the near blizzards of the last few days replaced with a gentle drift of snowflakes. They settle in Cas’s hair, he looks like he has icing dust covering his head. When Dean kisses him he tastes just as sweet.

Dean is greeted with a pillow to the face as he enters his cabin. Cas stumbles into his back, arms bracketing his waist.

‘Where have you been brother? Victor thought you had been eaten by wolves.’ Benny asks, pillow clutched in his hands. A feather falls into his hair.

‘There are no wolves here.’ Dean rolls his eyes, he shuffles his feet against the wooden floor. ‘I ended up staying with Cas in his cabin last night.’

Benny nods, he smiles at Dean, climbing onto his bunk, kicking Victors skin in the process. Victor crooks his eyebrow at him. He was the only one who knew about Dean and Cas’s past friendship.  Dean hopes Victor doesn’t bring it up in front of Cas, he feels panic strike through him. Dean sees the silent question in his eyes. He nods, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Dean flings Cas’s hoodie at him. the other boy catches in one hand. Dean wiggles as his top rides up. He piles clean clothes into his arms.

‘This is Cas, be nice.’ Dean orders as he shuts the bathroom door behind him. He leans against the door, trying to calm his racing heart. He carefully folds his clothes as he takes them off. Placing them neatly on the units. He takes a deep breath, pinching the abused skin of his wrist between his fingers.  He hears laughter as he slides his jeans over his boxers. As he brushes his teeth, he hears a lively debate over Xbox and PlayStation. Dean can hear Victor defending the Xbox as Benny fights his corner for PlayStation. Cas laughs as he agrees with Benny. Dean can picture the pout Victor has pointed their way.

Dean leaves the bathroom just as Ash returns from his nightly adventured. In his hands he carries three brown paper bags. Dean shuffles over to his bed as Ash hides the bags and bottles under his clothes in their joined trunks.

Cas is sitting crossed legged on his bed, his hoodie covering his legs. Dean watches as Ash disturbs the perfect order of the trunk. Cas’s fingers slide up his arm and over his collar.

‘Were you born in a barn, monkey?’ He asks, quiet and private. He fixes Dean’s collar, slight smile curving his lips. Dean smiles back, fingers curling around Cas’s hand rested on his chest.

Benny interrupts the moment with a thump. Victor lays sprawled over the bed, pillow over his face, his grumbled muffled by all the feathers. Ash taps away on his phone, boots hanging over the bars of his bed.

‘We are going fishing today. Are you and Cas coming with?’ Benny asks, buried deep in the store cupboard. He emerges with five fishing rods and a box. They file out of the cabin one by one. Ash skipping ahead, Victor still grumbling.

Cas links his fingers through Dean’s.


End file.
